Rebecca
by Crimson Anna
Summary: This is the start of what happens in "Guess Who", so it's still in the works to get it where it needs to be.
She heard the front door open then shut with a resounding slam. Shaking her head, she wrapped a towel around her head and walked down the hall. Leaning against the open doorframe, she peered inside. "He's gone again."

"It's his process, he's trying to deal with everything. There's nothing to worry about, he goes out and talks to people. He's making sure everyone is all right and we don't have someone hid out that could be hurt."

"Okay then." She went to turn and paused. "Do you think he'll ever come home?"

"He hasn't been home since he woke up alone in the hospital. He's alone and there's no one for him to really talk to."

"There's me, there's Daryl, Morgan, Carol …"

"That's not what I mean … people are here for him to talk to just not people who understand what he's going through."

"I understand some of it."

"You've lost a boyfriend and a child. He lost his wife, his best friend, he's lost himself and he's drowning."

"So how do we help him?"

"We don't," Morgan spoke as he walked up. "I've been talking to him when I get the chance, I've made a bit of a dent and so has Gabriel but we've yet to make a crack."

"So now what," Michonne questioned.

"We leave him alone till he's ready to come to us. We can't do anymore than that," Morgan sighed. "We have to give him space or we're going to push him away and we'll never get him back."

Looking over, he saw Tobin seated on the swing. Walking over, he climbed the steps. "Morning, how are you."

"Good Rick, how about yourself."

"No complaints. I was just checking in, making sure you were all right and if anyone's gone missing since the attack."

"Well, I don't know about missing but I haven't seen her much since then."

"Seen who?"

"Her name's Rebecca, she lives on the other side in the brownstones … back part of the lot, only one over there. She likes to keep to herself because she has night terrors and wakes up screaming at night. She told me once don't worry if I hear her scream, just come running when I hear her start shooting."

"How long has it been since you noticed she wasn't out and about?"

"Almost a month now, but then I don't get over that way. Go speak to Olivia, she'll have seen Rebecca quicker than anyone else."

"Okay thanks."

Heading down the steps, he walked down the street and made the left to head up to the pantry. Noticing the door open, he stepped in and knocked softly. "Hey Olivia, it's Rick."

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. "We haven't gotten anything new for Judith in lately. Sorry."

"That's not why I'm here, I was wondering if you've seen Rebecca lately."

"Yea she was just in here actually, you missed her by like five minutes." Looking over, Olivia shook her head and lifted a bag up. "She forgot her flour and she's going to need it."

"I'll take it to her," Rick smiled and took the bag.

"She's in the townhomes on the back side. Look for the one with the TARDIS blue door."

"Okay thanks." He turned and headed out of the pantry. "TARDIS blue, what the hell is TARDIS blue."

"The TARDIS is in reference to Doctor Who. He traveled around in a phone box called the TARDIS and it was a particular shade of blue," Eugene spoke as he walked up. "I know the shade upon which you speak."

"Well, come with me and help me find it."

"Acknowledged." He took a bite of apple as he fell into step with Rick. "What is the purpose for finding this color?"

"Making sure the person who lives there is okay."

"Understandable." They crossed the foot bridge and made their way to the back side townhomes. As they walked down the block, Eugene pointed. "That is TARDIS blue."

"Thanks," Rick spoke and shook his hand. "Would you mind showing Carl how to make a potato gun later."

"Not one bit, I have been thinking about one of those myself … I am not much of a spud person," Eugene chuckled.

"He'll enjoy having something to do," Rick spoke as he headed up the steps.

Eugene walked away as he looked at the door. Reaching out, he knocked on it. "Come on in, it's unlocked!"

Grinning, he opened the door and stepped in. Shutting the door, he moved through the living room and into the kitchen where he saw a red hair ponytail bobbing in time with music. "Olivia asked me to bring this over, you forgot it earlier."

She spun and looked at him then broke out in a grin. "Well now, aren't you the cute one." She walked over and took the flour from him. "Rebecca Buchanan."

"Rick Grimes," he mentioned and stared at her. "Sorry if I'm staring too much but you remind me of someone."

"What was her name?" She turned and bobbed back into the kitchen. "She must've been special for you to keep staring at me."

"Her name was Beth Greene, she was pretty special to me." He couldn't believe he openly admitted how he'd felt about Beth. It was the first time since her death that he even felt able to say her name. "She was shot in front of me, there was nothing I could do for her."

"I'm sorry about that." She turned and stood, wrench in hand. "Do you know anything about leaks?"

Grinning, he slid his jacket off and hung it on the hook. "Where do I start?"

"This sink and the one upstairs, and if you can work that miracle the drain upstairs in the shower is backing up."

Opening the cabinet doors, he knelt down and began inspecting the pipes. "Turn the music up a bit if you want."

"Okay." The volume increased as she began working on the counter behind him. Running his hand over the pipes, he nodded. "Do you have any joint tape?" In a moment, her slender hand appeared with a roll of white tape. "Thanks."

"Welcome." He heard her bopping to the music as he felt his own foot starting to tap in rhythm. "When you get done, how about I repay you by feeding you."

"Sounds good, what are we having?"

"Homemade veggie burgers with slaw, mayo and ketchup."

He finished taping the joints and tightened them back then slid out onto the floor. "How the hell did you get ketchup and mayo."

"I made them," she grinned and handed him a piece of celery.

He took it and stared. "Where did you get celery?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends."

"Get up and follow me."

Dusting his pants off, he rose and followed her out the front door then down below. Opening the door, she let him in ahead of her. As he rounded the corner, he saw where the celery had come from. "You built your own indoor garden."

"That I did … and no I don't share. They have all they can eat out there, I'm limited on what I can eat."

"Meaning."

"I am allergic to pork, which means A LOT of veggies are in my life."

"Beth was a vegetarian."

"See, I couldn't do that … I like turkey, fish and venison way too much."

"No beef?"

"Haven't met a hunk of cow I don't like yet."

"So that means no bacon and no ham."

"Sadly yes, which sucks because it used to be part of my normal diet." She held her hand out. "Grab something if you want it."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of her butt and hauled her to his side. "You said anything."

She ran her hand over his backside and gripped it. "Yea, me too."

He blushed and leaned his forehead against hers. "It's nice to meet someone who understands and is not all up in your crap over it."

"Amen." She moistened her lips and gently pressed them to his. He returned the kiss then their lips parted. "So, can you keep my secret please."

"I most certainly will." His arm drifted up to wrap around her waist. "If I was out of …"

His words fell silent as her finger pressed to his lips. "Come on, let's head back up so you can finish the drains and I can finish lunch."

They headed back up, she locking the door below as they went. Stepping inside, he took the wrench and headed upstairs as she shut the door. Grinning to herself, she walked into the kitchen and began working on lunch. Patting the burgers round, she dropped them on the grill top as she heard water running upstairs. "You all right!"

"Yea, found the leak straight in the face!"

"Did it bust!"

"Yea it did."

Finishing the patties, she bolted upstairs to find him soaked on the floor. "Oh damn, I guess you did find it." Opening the cabinet, she handed a towel to him. "Strip and let me have your clothes … I'll get you something dry to put on."

"Thanks," he smiled and rose. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead." She stepped out as he slid the door to; holding her arms out, his clothes appeared then the shower turned on. Shaking her head, she headed downstairs and tossed his clothes in the washer. Putting detergent in, she started them to wash as she picked his shoes up. Walking to the couch, she began to clean the cracks and crevices that were caked with dried mud and blood. Getting them as clean as she could, she took them to the kitchen and soaked them in water to finish getting the caked on dirt and blood off. Wiping her hands, she flipped the burgers and headed upstairs. Going into her room, she opened the closet and grabbed a black bag from the top shelf. Walking to the bathroom door, she opened it and dropped the bag on the sink. "Clothes are in the bag for you to try on … whatever you can wear you can keep."

"Thanks," he called out from the shower.

"Towel is beside the bag and lunch is almost done."

"I appreciate it."

Sliding the door shut, she ran down the steps and flipped the burgers then turned the water off his shoes. Massaging the leather, she managed to get the water to drain clean from them. Tapping the bottom of the dryer open with her foot, she dropped his shoes in and shut the drawer back. The washer finished the short cycle as she tossed his clothes in the dryer and turned it on. Turning around, she flipped the burgers and pulled bread free of the cabinet. Slicing into it, she laid the stacks side by side as she heard the door open. "Does anything fit or not?"

He came downstairs dressed in regular jeans and a t-shirt with the towel on his shoulder. "How did you know my size?"

"They were my husband's, I hoped they would fit you."

"What did he do?"

"He was retired, he worked at a plant to help make ends meet. I worked at night so I could be at home with our four daughters during the day."

"Where are they now?"

"They're dead, three years before all this happened."

"What happened?"

Walking to the couch, she leaned over and picked up a stack of newspapers then handed them to him. "They're in order from start to finish, all 22 months worth. My family was murdered in a home invasion, I nearly went insane from it. 22 months later, I was front row center for the sonofabitch to get the electric chair."

"You lived in hell for 22 months, how did you make it?"

"I was hospitalized, drugged and never left alone until month 20. When 20 hit, something in me kicked in and said 'the sonofabitch dies in two months, get yer shit straight' and so I did." She looked at him and smiled. "I got your shoes clean, they're drying now." Walking to the stove, she flipped the burgers then opened the fridge. She sat bowls and bottles and jars on the counter then smiled at him. "Want a spoon to taste test."

"Please." He dropped the papers on the table and strolled into the kitchen. Walking over, he took the spoon and tasted the slaw. "That is good." She gave him some of the mayo to try and he grinned. "You can't tell that from the store bought." She squirted the purple liquid onto the spoon. "Purple ketchup?"

"I only use purple heirloom beefsteak tomatoes because they are alkaline and not acidic."

He slipped the spoon in his mouth, tilting his head from side to side. "That's really damn good, even Carl would eat it."

"Who's that, your son?"

"Yea, I also have a 10 month old daughter named Judith."

"And your wife?"

"Died the day Judith was born."

She turned and gripped his hand. "I know the pain."

"I know you do." Reaching over, he sliced a small piece of bread and ate it. "Damn, even the bread is spot on amazing."

"Wait till you taste the burgers. Build how you like."

He began working the bread stacks as she lowered the burgers down. Gripping his hands when she finished, she closed her eyes. "Good friends, great food, good God let's eat."

"Amen," Rick grinned. "May I have something to drink."

"Tea?"

"Sure."

Reaching into the fridge, she pulled a pitcher out and filled a glass for him. "Sorry, no lemon juice."

"Glad, don't use it."

She chuckled as he took a bite. "Well?"

"Damn," he mouthed, "this is a DAMN fine burger and I can barely tell there's no meat."

"That's the point, make sure you can't tell there's no meat so you don't miss the meat."

He chuckled and took a drink of tea. "You are an amazing woman."

"You are an amazing man. By the way, I put your gun belt under your jacket."

"Thanks."

"Don't see many people using a Colt Python anymore, just like you don't see many people use my hog either."

"Why, what's your hog?"

Reaching down, he heard a clip engage as she lifted it up. "Israeli made 50 caliber Desert Eagle, 225 yards is my max on it; it shoots .44, .357, rifle shells and small hand grenades. I also have a scope that turns laser to night vision and a low mount LED that has night vision lens and a lens to make it day vision at night. My husband liberated it from a drug dealer in Miami."

"I thought he worked in a plant."

"He was retired from the DEA but yea he worked in a plant."

"Makes sense now." He took the gun from her and turned to the window; using the sights, he stared down the barrel. "In relation to Alexandria …"

"I could bore a hole in the wall with the names on it from my steps."

"Never mind, that's what I wanted to know."

"So what would you like to do now that you're fed?"

"Have another burger."

"Deal." She slid another patty onto the bread and let him fix it his way. "Make me one like that while I refill our glasses."

"Deal." He grinned as he made her burger as she filled their glasses. "How are my clothes doing?"

"Why, in a hurry to leave?"

"Nope, just wondering because they might fall apart."

"Well, I do have replacements for you if you need them."

"True too. Want to sit on the couch?"

Picking up their drinks, they walked over and sat on the couch. Seating herself on the other end, she reclined and ate her burger. "You are something else."

"Why do you say that," he munched.

"Gorgeous, handsome, single dad with two kids, raising a baby in the world like it is … be still my heart. Why has someone not snatched you up yet?"

Reaching behind, he took a drink of tea then sat the glass down. "I tried to make it work with someone here. It did for a little while, but her ex-husband showed off and that put a small dampener on things, then he got killed and we were free to be together but she was killed during the walker invasion."

"You're being polite in saying you put a bullet between Pete's eyes, which he deserved a long time ago. His nuts and my foot were well acquainted with one another."

"Really, why?"

"He liked to feel me up during exams."

"I see."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you did it personally. See, I gave you permission but I never gave it to him."

"Well then," he mused. "There's a friend who has feelings for me but I don't have them for her."

"Why?"

"She's … how to put this … too much of a …"

"Bitch."

"Control freak too."

"Lemme guess, dreads and katana."

"You've seen her then."

"I didn't think you were the chocolate milk type. You're too much of a Southern boy as I'm a Southern girl."

"Why, where are you from?"

"Norcross, you?"

"King's County, practically neighbors."

"Practically." He took another bite. "What does Deanna think about you living this far away?"

"She and Reg are constantly on my case to move closer, but my night terrors keep me from moving any closer. They're not exactly night terrors, they're more dreams of seeing my family as walkers and I'm froze, unable to stop them from attacking me."

"I have those dreams on occasion about my wife and best friend."

"Hurts like shit don't it."

"Amen." Yawning, he picked his glass up and took a drink. "Sorry, don't know why I yawned."

"Turn around and stretch out," she smiled, wiggling her fingers at him.

Changing positions on the couch, he leaned back into her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. He felt an arm slide around him as her other hand ran through his hair slowly. "You're making me sleepy."

"Then go to sleep." She let a yawn slip from her lips. "I might join you."

"You don't sleep well at night either huh."

"Nope."

He yawned a second time, dozing off in her arms. Her eyes felt heavy as she leaned her head against the top of his.

The knock on the door startled him as he watched her walk over to open it. "Hello Deanna."

"I was wondering if you would like to join Reg and I for dinner."

"I have company actually."

"Really."

Sitting up, he ran his hands through his hair. "Hello Deanna."

"Rick." She stepped in and smiled. "I had hoped to introduce the two of you at some point. Would you two like to join Reg and I for dinner?"

Stretching, he rose and looked at Rebecca. "I think we would be honored to. I have to get my shoes from the dryer though."

"Do you want me to bring anything?" Rebecca asked as Deanna stepped into the kitchen.

Reaching into her jacket, the woman extended an empty bottle to her. "Refill please."

Chuckling, Rebecca smiled and opened the fridge then extended one to her. "Already made."

"She makes the best purple ketchup ever."

"The slaw and burgers are killer too," Rick smiled and opened the bottom drawer. Pulling one out, he felt it and shook his head. "They're still wet. Might have to turn the heat up."

"Check your clothes then," Rebecca mentioned, watching him feel around. "Let me guess, not dry."

"Nope."

"Thought so." She walked over to a panel and opened it. Pulling a fuse, she slammed it back in as the dryer kicked on. "Something tripped the dryer off." She closed the panel and looked at Deanna. "I might have to plug the dryer into it."

"Reg found the second one, ask him for it when we get to the house."

"Okay." She headed upstairs then reappeared with the bag. "There's shoes in here if they fit."

Taking the bag, he rummaged around and pulled a pair of flip flops out. Sliding them onto his feet, he grinned broadly. "I'll wear these then."

"You look comfortable," Deanna smiled.

"I am, for the first time in a long time," Rick sighed.

"Well, shall we all walk back together."

"Hang on a second." Reaching under the counter, she pulled a grey box out and sat it beside the dryer. Shutting it down, she plugged it into the box then turned it back on. "I still have it plugged in charging." She watched the power outage and grinned. "It's going to hold."

"Mini generator," Rick smiled.

"Saved my ass several times."

"Shall we," Deanna smiled.

Heading out the door, Rebecca pulled it to then slipped a red rubber object in the jam. "My version of a key."

"I like that idea." Reaching out, he slid his arm around her waist and she did hers around his as they followed Deanna. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Oh you're welcome, I'm glad you two finally met." They crossed the foot bridge as she waved to some-one. "I went to one of Gabriel's services last night, he's actually really good."

"I guess I should attend one but I … I just dunno," Rick sighed.

"I agree with you," Rebecca admitted. "The man upstairs and I haven't been on good terms for the past three years, actually longer than that now."

"Yea, I know the feeling … almost two years for me."

"It sounds like the two of you have a lot more in common than I first thought." Pushing the door open, they headed inside. "Set another plate Reg."

"Who else is here," Reg asked as he stepped around the corner. "Rick! Wonderful to see you." The two men shook hands. "I see you've met Rebecca. How are you two getting along?"

"He was asleep on the couch with her," Deanna smirked. "They're getting along quite well and she needs the other box."

"The dryer keeps blowing out the fuse. It's either the panel board or the dryer itself, and I hope it's neither because I need them both."

"I'll check on it when we get back," Rick explained.

"I'll still give you the other box," Reg smiled. "So, what has she introduced you to?"

"A veggie burger on homemade bread with homemade slaw, ketchup and mayo AND a wonderful glass of sweet tea," Rick sighed and took the offered glass.

"I remember the first time she made them for us, I was floored," Reg smiled as Deanna pulled a bottle out of her jacket. "I see you got a refill."

"I have to hide this from Spencer," Deanna grinned. "I hope you two don't mind something a bit lavish for dinner."

"Lavish?" Rick questioned.

"We are having fried chicken smothered in gravy and dressing along with Rebecca's 'dressed' green beans and some of my homemade muffins."

"That sounds wonderful actually," Rick smiled.

"Like the shoes," Reg smiled. "I'm about to break mine out of the closet too."

"Mine are in her dryer, she got them clean for me." They walked over and sat at the table as Spencer appeared with a skillet. "Spencer."

"How's it going Rick … Rebecca," he smiled and sat the skillet in the middle of the table. "Please be careful, this thing is HOT." He noticed the bottle. "I see there's a refill."

"I am going to make you your own so you will leave your mother's alone," Rebecca chuckled and shoved him slightly.

He went back into the kitchen and returned with a large bowl of green beans then sat them in the middle of the table. "Muffins have another five minutes."

"Let's get started then," Deanna smiled as Reg filled everyone's plates. "I did like you told me and tasted them halfway to make sure."

"How are these 'dressed'?" Rick asked as he scooped some out for himself then scooped for her. "They look like green beans with beef stock."

"They are but they have a bit extra too," Deanna smiled.

"Vinegar and sugar," Rick replied as he cut into the chicken. "My gramma made them for me like that growing up."

"Mine too, that's where I learned how to make them."

"That's interesting," Spencer chuckled. "Chicken is amazing as always dad."

"Thank you Spencer, I fudged a little … I combined the regular and Stove Top to make it last longer."

"There's no problem with that," Rick smiled as he took a bite. "That gravy is amazing."

"I make it in the same pan I fry the chicken in," Reg winked.

"That's the key there," Rick smiled as they continued eating.

The timer dinged loudly as Deanna licked her fingers as she rose. "Muffins are done."

"What flavor are they?" Spencer asked.

"Surprise," Deanna replied as she headed into the kitchen.

"Last time they were surprise, they were fig," Spencer grimaced and shook his head.

"I heard that!" Deanna called from the kitchen.

"You were meant to!" Spencer laughed back.

She came back into the dining room and sat a basket of muffins down. "Okay smartass, taste one."

Reaching out, Spencer picked one up and blew on it then opened it. "Mom, I love you." He showed everyone. "Chocolate chip and strawberry."

"Dessert," Rick smiled.

Opening the door, they stepped onto the porch as Deanna stepped out with them. "Rick, you seem more at ease now. Maybe you should start spending more time with Rebecca."

"I plan on it … if she wants me to."

"I do," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They waved and began walking back. "I'm glad you came with me to dinner."

"I'm glad I did too, I haven't ate like that in a long time." Rounding the corner, they stepped up onto the foot bridge and crossed the lake. "I'm glad I came by to see you."

"I'm glad you did too." They stopped as they heard someone running up behind them. They turned to see Spencer carrying a bag. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot the mini," Spencer huffed. "I just jogged with a 25 lb generator, that shit's heavy."

"Thank you," Rebecca grinned and kissed his cheek.

Rick took the bag as they started walking again. As they crossed over, they saw Carl and Enid walking through the flower garden holding hands. "My son," he whispered. "What are you two doing out so late!"

"I could say the same about you," Carl mentioned as he walked over with Enid. "Well hello."

"Hello yourself," Rebecca smiled. "He's cute."

"They both are," Enid chuckled. "Where were you two coming from?"

"Deanna invited us over for dinner," Rebecca smiled.

"Aren't you two special," Carl grinned. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you as well Carl," Rebecca smiled.

"Should I wait up or not," Carl chuckled as they walked away.

"Not," Rebecca answered first as she gripped Rick's hand a bit tighter.

Carl turned and tilted his hat back. "Way to go dad!" He looked him over. "Like the flip flops!"

"Just go!" Rick snorted as they walked away. "Kids."

"Nothing like them," she smiled as they started walking.

Stepping around the corner, they walked to the steps; as they went to move to the door, Rebecca stopped. "You can come out of the shadows, I know you're there."

"You don't have to worry about me," Morgan smiled and stepped into the light, "I was just coming to check on my friend. Morgan Jones, nice to meet you."

"Rebecca Buchanan," she replied and nodded. "Did you make it yourself?"

"I did, took me a few months with my hard head," Morgan grinned. "You two enjoy your evening, I've got the house covered."

"Thanks Morgan," Rick replied, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"I'll make sure to lock it when Carl gets home," Morgan added and walked away.

Grinning, she opened the door and stepped inside with him behind her. She closed the door and locked it with the chain. "Hope you don't mind sleeping on an air mattress."

"I love them actually," he replied as he slid his shoes off and dropped the bag on the couch. He flicked a lamp on then turned to her. "I don't have nothing to wear to bed."

"That's fine," she replied with a smile and took the bag, "I don't sleep in anything either." She walked past him and into the kitchen. Opening the dryer, she leaned in to check his clothes as his hands ran over her backside. "They need another good tossing."

"I definitely need a good toss," he growled into her ear.

She rose slowly, making sure to rub on him the entire way up. "Get the lamp and we'll head upstairs now if you want."

"Yes I want," he growled, holding her against him. "We can leave the lamp on so people will ignore us, or will that just bring company."

"Both," she replied with a light hiss.


End file.
